Doctor Who Yearbook 1994
In 1993 Doctor Who Yearbook 1994 was published by Marvel Comics. Contents FEATURES: *THE UNKNOWN FOREST - As Doctor Who celebrates thirty years of time travelling, Marcus Hearn looks back at the various ways in which the programme has been perceived by its more high-brow viewers. *CROSSWORD - A Thirtieth Anniversary puzzle compiled by Nigel Robinson, the author of Target Books' The Doctor Who Crossword Book. *WHOFAX - Andrew Pixley has compiled a list of who, when and how many - the ultimate Doctor Who trivia listing? *''DOCTOR WHO?'' - Tim Quinn and Dicky Howett take a look back over thirty years of Doctor Who. *THIRTY YEARS OF FICTION - A year-by-year guide to events in the Doctor's life. *THIRTY YEARS OF FACT - A year-by-year guide to events in Doctor Who's transmission. *CROSSWORD ANSWERS - The solution, plus another dip into the Thirtieth Anniversary celebrations by Tim Quinn and Dicky Howett. FICTION: *STRIP: A RELIGIOUS EXPERIENCE - ''The First Doctor visits a planet where he and Ian Chesterton are hailed as gods. But all is not well in paradise. A new comic strip adventure by Tim Quinn, illustrated by John Ridgway. *''LOOP THE LOUP - ''The Second Doctor bites off more than he can chew when a distressed shepherd cries wolf...A new story by Marc Platt, author of ''The New Adventures - Time's Crucible. Illustrated by Paul Vyse. *''RECONNAISSANCE - The Third Doctor leaves Liz Shaw in the lurch while he visits the committee responsible for funding UNIT. While he's away, Liz meets a strange man and comes to an important decision...A new story by Terrance Dicks, author of ''The New Adventures - Exodus and illustrated by Phil Bevan. *STRIP: REST AND RE-CREATION - ''The Fourth Doctor and Leela are planning a quiet picnic but two aggressive Zygons interrupt their day! A new comic strip by Warwick Gray, with artwork by Charlie Adlard. *''THE CHANGELING YEARS - ''The Fourth Doctor and Leela encounter a strange city where a controlled experiment in time manipulation is taking place...A new story by Gareth Roberts, author of ''The New Adventures - The Highest Science and illustrated by Paul Vyse. *''PERFECT DAY - The Fifth Doctor and Tegan Jovanka take a trip to Earth's future, just in time to say farewell. A new story by Mark Gatiss, author of ''The New Adventures - Nightshade and illustrated by David Miller. *''THE MORE THINGS CHANGE - A young soldier remembers the Sixth Doctor and Peri and the effect they have had on his life. A new story by Andy Lane, co-author of ''The New Adventures - Lucifer Rising and illustrated by Phil Bevan. *''PULLING STRINGS - A strange time experiment has an important effect on the lives of the Seventh Doctor and Melanie Bush. A new story by Nigel Robinson, author of ''The New Adventures - Birthright and illustrated by Brian Hudd. Notes and other images Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Annuals Category:Books Category:Items released in 1993 Category:Items written or drawn by Scott Gray Category:Items written or drawn by John Ridgway Category:Items produced by Marvel Comics